Starting Guide
Hello, and welcome to the Marvel Universe Role-Play Wiki. We're excited to see that you've joined the wiki and will give you a few tips on getting started. Getting a Character To create a character, you must first think of a good name. Do not pick a name that already exists that we know of, such as Tony Stark. If your chars name is Tony Stark he will not be approved. Once you have your name, you should type it in the box of Power Confirmation. Once you do that, click the button and answer the questions. When you're done, come back, and we'll look at the second header. Character Page Step One - Creating a new Page On the top right hand corner of your screen, there should be a button that looks like this: If you click that, there is a number of tabs that will fall down. Click on the one that says "Create new Page. Now a box to type in should appear. Type in your character's name in the box. You've now created a new page! Step Two - Information A good character page should have plenty of information. An advanced char page may include History, Personality, Appearance, Powers, Gallery, and an Infoboxed. Confused? Don't worry, I'll explain. We're going to start out with a generic Character Page. So first let's create a header. See a little up above where it says "character page"? Well, that is a Header 2. We're going to try and use those now. To insert a Header 2, you can type it out or click the button on the menu bar above. If you type out that you want a Header 2, it'll look like this: TEXT HERE Your first header should commonly be "History", so it'll read this: History Now make as much information about your character as you can. History helps you to better understand your character and so that others can too. Once you do that. create you Persoanality header, then add text to that. Now the last header, appearance, and you should be done. Just remember you have to include your character's power or specialty somewhere. These are only the requirements to a char page. If you wish to make better looking character pages with infoboxes and pretty backgrounds, please see . Word Bubble 'Step One - Adding a Template Page' On the top right hand corner of your screen, there should be a button that looks like this: If you click that, there is a number of tabs that will fall down. Click on the one that says "Create new Page. Now, to name your Word Bubble page, you must first start the page with "Template:" When you type this in, it should say "Template: }" If it were mine, it would read "Template:Colin687". 'Step Two - Coding' First things first, you must begin adding the coding to the page you've just created. The Marvel Universe Role-Play Wiki's official Word Bubble coding is below: } |text = } }} Adding information to this is very simple. All you have to do is put in the things it asks of you next to the equal signs. Here is an example of what it might look like once you are done Coding the starting text: } |text = } }} When that is all completed, you will be able to begin using your new word bubble on Role-Play Locations. When you wish to insert your Word Bubble to a selected Role-Play page, the coding you put in will look like this: Here is an example of what it might look like if you were to have all of the info inside: Now, here is the best part of all. What the Word Bubble looks like when you post the coding to the Role-Play Page: 'Step Three - Multiple Bubbles' Now that you have completed your first Word Bubble you can begin to create others! You have now already created your Word Bubble page and have your first one all done. Now, to add more to that, you need a few simple things. At the top of each new Word Bubble coding, you need to put this: }| Here is an example of the ending result: }| Now, at the bottom of that word bubble, put this: Once you have done all of that, at the bottom of the page you need to add two }'s. The ending result to all of this should be something similar to this without all of the information involved: }| } |text = } }} | }| } |text = } }} }} }} Hope this all made sense. And if it didn't feel free to ask me or anyone else in the Administration. Thanks Category:Help